onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 270
Chapter 270 is titled "Serenade". Cover Page Volume: 29 Pg.: 109 Straw Hats and Animals: "Luffy and an Elephant Taking a Bath." Short Summary The fight on the Upper Ruins draws to a close. Holy sets off all the iron cloud traps which creates a spiked cage around everyone on the Upper Ruins. Zoro and Wyper stand back up and analyze the situation. Raki appears outside of the cage calling for Wyper. She tells him of how Kamakiri was defeated by Enel. Wyper screams for her to leave, but before she is able to responds, Enel shows up behind her. Raki tries shooting Enel in vain. Raki says to Wyper that Enel is invincible as Enel strikes her with lightning. Enel laughs and insults Wyper before disappearing. Wyper, Nola, Holy, Ohm, Zoro, Gan Fall, and a couple of animals begin fighting again. Nami's group inside of Nola run into Luffy. Long Summary The Shandia seek retribution for the attack that knocked Wyper out, and prepare to do battle with Ohm and God's Army. Ohm counts a total of ten fighters (not including himself) and two animals (The Giant Snake and Holy) as the Shandia begin to attack him. As the God's Army enforcers intervene, Ohm directs Holy to prepare their climactic attack. Holy jumps high into the air, and dashes around the battlefield at Ohm's command. As he runs, he sets off a multitude of Iron Cloud traps that begin to form a fence around their perimeter. As the Shandia look on confused, one of the Militia explain that the real Ordeal of Iron has begun. The strings of Iron Cloud continue to extend over the combatants until it forms a dome that completely encases the area. Zoro slowly rises to his feet commenting that the technique was unnecessary, as he had no plans to run away. One of the Militia retort that it isn't just to prevent escape, and the fence is practically made of barbed wire. As soon as he finishes however, he is immediately slammed against it by Wyper, incapacitating him. Zoro wonders how to escape after he's defeated everyone, while Ohm tells him his main concern should be beating him. The Giant Snake lets out a sigh of exasperation, and resolves to simply watch the other combatants. As Ohm again assesses that there are now eight other fighters and two animals, Raki calls out for Wyper as she runs toward the newly formed fence. Wyper asks what she's doing there, and she explains that she has an important message from Kamakiri. She relays the message that Kamakiri has been seriously injured by Enel in the forests below, but before she can finish Wyper frantically tells her to escape. Raki isn't able to hear him clearly, and Enel appears directly behind her. Wyper runs up to the fence and pleads for Enel to not harm her as she isn't a part of this, cutting his hands on the fence as he clutches it in anger. One of the Militia warns him to not drop his guard, but Wyper ignores it and tells Raki to run away. Raki attempts to shoot Enel with her rifle, but the bullets simply phase through him as Raki remembers Kamakiri's message that Enel was invincible. The God's Army Militia presses Wyper up against the fence, but Wyper appears completely unaffected as he simply stares forward to Raki. Raki attempts to finally finish her message to Wyper, but is violently electrocuted before she can finish. Enel laughs it off as Wyper seethes with rage. The Militia soldier wonders why Wyper is unaffected, and attempts to attack Wyper again, but Wyper grabs the back of his head and slams him face-first into the fence. Enel claims Wyper is more naive than he would have thought, and clarifies that he makes no distinction between the people who attack him, woman or man. He then instantly vanishes, leaving Raki's unconscious body. Ohm comments on how terrifying Enel truly is, but both Zoro and Wyper are more concerned with their companions that the Giant Snake has swallowed. They simultaneously dash for the snake, fighting each other along the way. Ohm directs Holy to attack them, and tries to cut Zoro down once they are separated. Zoro fends off his extended whip-like blade, while Wyper kicks down a Miltia member that intercepted him in the air. They are now down to six men and two animals still in the fight, however the Giant Snake continues to look disinterested. Inside the snake itself, Gan Fall, Nami, Aisa, and Pierre have taken a hard landing into the stomach. Nami states that they must find a way to escape before being digested, and Gan Fall inquires as to why she left the Going Merry to begin with. Aisa immediatlely becomes hostile towards the sky knight, as Nami holds her off. Gan Fall proposes digging through the stomach wall, but Nami rebuffs that will only irritate the snake further. Gan Fall tries to explain that he is joking, and in the middle of their antics they are discovered by Luffy. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *The iron cloud cage appears. *Raki is defeated by Enel. *Nami's group finds Luffy inside of Nola. *The chapter title "Serenade" is once again a musical piece that describes what happens in the chapter. A serenade is a calm musical composition that is played in someone's honor generally in the evening. It is similar to an aubade (an earlier chapter title) but later in the day. In the chapter, the serenade is referring to Raki being taken down. The calm style of a serenade also fits with the calmer mood of this chapter. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 270 it:Capitolo 270